1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clothes dryers and more particularly pertains to a new portable clothes dryer for drying clothing while on vacation or camping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of clothes dryers is known in the prior art. More specifically, clothes dryers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,388,344; 4,406,071; 3,157,475; 4,035,927; 1,544,884; and 5,361,516.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new portable clothes dryer. The inventive device includes a dryer housing with first and second ends, a sidewall extending horizontally between the ends, and an interior that is defined by the sidewall and ends. The first end of the dryer housing has a door for inserting clothing into the interior of the dryer housing. The dryer housing has an inlet aperture extending through it for receiving a blower that has a heating element and a fan coupled to a fan motor. A basket drum is rotatably disposed in the interior of the dryer housing for tumbling clothing. A basket motor is mounted to the dryer housing for rotating the basket drum.
In these respects, the portable clothes dryer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of drying clothing while on vacation or camping.